The Prisoner
by hi aidi
Summary: Saat diantara kita ingin memenangkan satu sama lain. Maka keegoisan adalah kerangkeng sempurna untuk semua yang ada diantara kita. Kau milikku Itachi, hanya milikku. Itakyuu. dedicated for Itachi's brithday.


**The Prisoner**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angty/Tragedy/Family**

**Warning: Standar applied. Sho-ai. Over brotherly love!Itachi.**

Dia makhluk astral, tanpa eksistensi yang dicapai, hanya segelintir memori orang-orang dengan kepercayaan kental. Ia tak menyalahkan ataupun mengutuk mereka yang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya ataupun menganggapnya hanya dongeng, mungkin juga sebagai perumpamaan makhluk yang digunakan untuk menakuti anak kecil.

Rupanya terlukis jelas di ukiran kuil, di tempat keramat dan takkan pernah ada pada halaman depan rumah. Karena ia makhluk nakal,menyebarkan keburukan. Ia yang kekal, dengan kekuatan yang abadi – tanpa cela, ia adalah makhluk sempurna dan menerorkan ketakutan.

Dan dia yang tak mengenal kasih, hanya puja, sesembahan serta panjatan do'a. Dia yang duduk dengan posisi anjing patuh, menegakkan dua kaki di depan tubuh. Menatap dengan kedua mata bulat dari batu – tubuhnya pasif.

Gedebukan dari dinding luar tempatnya berada, membuatnya terjatuh – lehernya lepas, patah. Kebebasan menyambutnya dengan cepat, meninggalkan onggokan batu. Ia terkekeh, melirik pada seorang remaja yang menangis – ada seorang pria yang memarahinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan sial. Tangisnya makin keras, lalu mengecil,mengecil,mengecil hingga akhirnya berupa isakan, seorang lagi disana dan berusia sekitar duapuluh tahun, menepuk-nepuk kepala remaja lelaki itu, mengusap pundaknya.

Seorang pemuda, dengan kasih sayang berlebih.

Mata itu menajam, tarikan sudut bibir dan ia memberikan sebuah keputusan mutlak – tak terbantah. Orang itu – akan jadi miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**The Prisoner**

**.**

**.**

"Keriputttttt. Lama sekalii." Pemuda berambut jingga menodong Itachi dengan pertanyaan, memberikan tatapan kesal ketika lagi-lagi Itachi terlambat dalam jadwal kencan.

Pemuda berkuncir mengangguk, menggariskan senyum maaf di bibirnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda satunya – ia hanya berharap Kyuubi bisa mengerti keadaannya.

"Ini, ku belikan untukmu." Ia mengangsurkan satu permen apel. Membuat pemuda lainnya berbinar dan mengambil cepat dengan wajah terpaling – oh, masih marah dan gengsi rupanya. Ia mengoleskan senyum tipis, menarik pemuda yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu mendekat, mendekapnya dan mengecupnya. Pemuda itu tidak tau, betapa ia mencintainya.

Kyuubi mengumpat beberapa kali, menonjok Itachi di dagu lalu akhirnya berjalan cepat – berbaur bersama kerumunan. Itachi mengejar, tangan mereka kembali bertautan namun si jingga tidak melawan – apa ini artinya sudah berbaikan?

Mereka menyusuri pertokoan komputer – tempat kesukaan Kyuubi – melihat-lihat adakah barang bagus dan baru yang bisa dibeli. Kyuubi berjalan makin cepat, matanya berputar liar dan penuh binar, ia menarik langkah menuju software baru ataupun game yang sedang trendi, menyeret-nyeret Itachi yang pasrah.

Walaupun egois, Itachi tahu bahwa Kyuubi sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka, membeli barang yang disukai bersama pasangan bukankah itu hal yang menarik sebagai kegiatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama? Ia menatap Kyuubi yang serius memilih barang dengan pandangan hangat – bunyi dering ponsel menginterupsi.

Wajah Itachi mengeras, suaranya yang kalem berubah geram, urat-urat wajah bertonjolan – tanda tegang. Kyuubi tak suka bagian ini, selalu menginterupsi, menghancurkan momen membahagiakannya bersama Itachi. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Kyuubi ditinggal sendiri, tanpa pamit.

**.**

**.**

**The Prisoner**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tanggung meringkuk, dua sisian wajah dibenamkan dalam lutut, pundaknya bergetar dan isakan-isakan kecil terdengar. Itachi membuka pintu cepat, mendapati remaja itu dalam kondisi tertekan, ia mengeratkan kepalan tangan, keriutan gigi terdengar nyaring.

Pintu terbuka lagi, menghantarkan anak remaja tanggung lain yang bergetar takut – kedua tangan terikat, dua pelayanan meninggalkan ruangan. Wajah itu menunduk saat tubuh Itachi bergerak mendekat.

Dorr

Darah membanjir, mengotori lantai dengan cairan merah, satu sosok yang terjatuh dengan mata membola serta nyawa yang lagi-lagi hilang sia-sia.

Katakanlah Itachi gila, ia tak perduli apapun selama adiknya ada di sampingnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar adiknya bahagia, menganiaya, menodai bahkan membunuh apapun – akan ia lakukan. Ia tak perduli siapapun itu, selama mereka menyakiti adiknya maka orang itu harus mati.

Dulu, ketika ia masih tinggal dengan keluarga lengkap – maksudnya, ada ayah,ibu, dia dan adik. Ia bahagia, menyayangi adiknya yang baru lahir sepenuh hati. Ia selalu mengusap pipi mungil itu lembut, mengecupnya gemas dan terkadang mencubitnya. Adiknya selalu bergerak sedikit, tidak banyak menangis dan selalu tertidur. Di saa itu ia tahu, adiknya itu lemah dan rapuh jadi ia harus menjaganya.

Di tahun-tahun berikutnya, bisnis keluarga mereka makin menjadi-jadi. Merajai sana-sini, bangun-bangun-bangun-bangun dan hasilkan gunungan dollar dan yen. Disisi lain Itachi dianggap sebagai prodigy, nilai sempurna, skill lapangan bagus, observasi tepat dan setiap perintah mutlak hanya dengan pandangannya yang tajam.

Dia sempurna – dan keluarga kaya rayanya menginginkannya sebagai pewaris.

Di sisi lain, adik kecilnya tumbuh dengan fisik sempurna. Bisa berjalan,berlari, tertawa riang, berbicara,bercerita namun dengan keterbelakangan mental. Dia difabel, pengganggu keluarga, hanya jadi parasit, dan menghacurkan nama baik. Kedua orangtua mereka selalu membentak dan saling menyalahkan keadaan. Sang adik kecil tersayangnya bergetar ketakutan.

Itachi selalu melihat itu, bagaimana adiknya dipaksa menjadi normal. Bagimana adiknya meraung dan menangis karena hukuman yang diberikan. Bagaimana pemaksaan itu justru membuat mentalnya semakin tertekan. Namun ia mengabaikan, meneruskan perusahaan di usia kedelapan belas – dengan satu syarat, adiknya tetap ada di sampingnya.

Tepat ketika pengangkatannya sebagai direktur utama, adiknya diculik. Itachi mengejar seperti kesetanan, menghajar , mengintrogasi mereka dan mendapat kenyataan yang membuatnya muak. Kedua orangtuanya menjadi dalang, mengakali janji yang mereka buat dengan kesungguhan Itachi.

Ia geram, sakit hati setengah mati. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membawa katana berlumuran darah, menebas siapapun yang mendekat ataupun mengahalangi. Orang yang menyakiti adiknya harus mati, adiknya harus bahagia dan dia harus selalu ada di sampingnya. Di usianya yang keduapuluh – Itachi melakukan pembunuhan pertama dan berantainya.

**.**

**.**

**The Prisoner **

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi tahu seberapa sayang seorang Itachi Uchiha kepada adiknya, orang itu – mungkin lebih menyayangi adiknya daripada nyawanya sendiri. Orang itu melakukan hal-hal gila hanya untuk seorang cacat. Dia bisa saja membatalkan kencan, meeting, atau acara sepenting apapun jika ada sesuatu yang bermasalah mengenai adiknya.

Makanya Kyuubi tak pernah mau ketika Itachi mengajaknya untuk bertemu Sasuke – nama adik Itachi. Dia tidak peduli dengan pemikiran jika seorang kekasih mengajak bertemu keluarganya – maka lelaki itu berniat serius. Ia tidak menghiraukan itu, toh ia tahu – jika ia nanti bertemu dengan adik Sasuke, yang Itachi perhatikan bukan ia tapi adiknya.

Dan dia benci akan kenyataan Itachi jauh lebih mencintai adiknya dibanding ia, ia mengharapkan Itachi hanya miliknya atau – berobsesi menjadikan Itachi miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Semua orang selalu beranggapan bahwa Itachi itu sempurna, namun semua bawahannya ber-opini bahwa ia adalah titisan iblis. Kehadirannya selalu saja membawa tekanan tersendiri, menghadirkan ketakutan dan disertai dengan ancaman. Ia sama sekali tidak segan untuk membunuh – jika itu berkaitan dengan adiknya. Ia seperti obsesi liar yang tidak pernah berujung, adiknya, adiknya, adiknya, adiknya dan adiknya.

Maka dari itu, ketika Itachi tersenyum lembut dan memakan seporsi besar dango yang dibawa oleh seorang pemuda mereka semua takjud. Kalau boleh dikatakan, yang ada di depan mereka hanya mimpi – namun semua itu benar-benar terjadi.

Mereka – Itachi dan si pemuda – saling memberikan senyum, menyebarkan tatapan yang jelas penuh kasih serta beberapa kali sentuhan halus. Itachi membiarkan lagi, dirinya di seret Kyuubi untuk pergi dari mansion – jalan-jalan, katanya.

Semua seperti yang Kyuubi harapkan, Itachi memberikan seluruh perhatian. Sampai tanda sialan itu – ponsel itu berbunyi nyaring, jelas dengan nada spesial yang Itachi pasang untuk sang adik. Pemuda berambut jingga itu menggeram, menampar tangan Itachi yang memegang telpon dan ponsel itu pecah bekeping-keping.

Lagi, ekspresi itu yang keluar. Urat-urat wajah Itachi bermunculan, tangannya mengapl erat dan matanya menggelap.

Plak

Kyuubi terjatuh, meringis, lalu menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tajam." Sehari saja. Habiskan waktu bersamaku brengsek . Tanpa anak sialan itu ada di pikiranmu."

Anak- sialan.

Dua kata, nafas Itachi pendek-pendek. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah, matanya bergerak liar tanpa fokus – pupilnya mengecil.

"Arghhhhhhhhh."

Bug,bug,bug. Buagh.

Tendang, tendang,tendang, hantam, cekik.

Bunuh, bunuh,bunuh.

Semua orang yang menyakiti adiknya harus dibunuh, orang yang menghina adiknya harus dibunuh. Mati, mereka semua harus mati.

Tubuh Itachi bergerak cepat,menyerang, menendang, menginjak kasar. Wajahnya nampak kebingungan, mati,mati,mati,mati.

"Hahahaha, mati, mati,mati, mati."

Pemuda bersurai jingga tergeletak tak berdaya, bibirnya mengalirkan darah, matanya bengkak dan membiru, bajunya tersingkap – menampilkan memar sebadan.

"Guhhh, akhhhhh."

Satu tangan menyekik, membawa tubuh ke udara – membiarkannya menggelepar-gelepar. Bunuh, bunuh mereka. Harus mati. Mati, mati dengan cara paling menyakitkan.

Mati, mati, mati, mati, mati, mati, mati, mati,mati.

Grep

"Akhhhh."

"Kekeke, kehahahahhaha."

Tawa mencekam, makhluk berwujud rubah berdiri dengan wajah tenang. Obsesinya, obsesinya dia dapatkan.

"Le-lepas,lep-pashhh." Itachi bergerak liar – memberontak. Mencekal ekor yang mengurungnya kuat.

Maaf, Itachi sayang. Kau tak akan pernah ku lepaskan. Tidak,tidak,tidak – karena kau ….milikku.

Jemari yang berkuku panjang membelai pipi berahang tegas, menelusuri lekuknya dan berhenti di pangkal leher. Itachi membuang wajah – tidak sudi. Kyuubi terkekeh geli, ia menggores leher mulus itu dengan cakarnya, menimbulkan luka dalam, hampir memutus urat leher.

Matanya menajam, kedua tangannya mencekal leher, Itachi harus jadi miliknya seorang.

Krak

Leher patah, serigai puas – satu nyawa yang terlepas.

Kyuubi mengecup bibir yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Ia merengut lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahu Itachi. Jika kau ingin terus memenangkan hatimu untuk Sasuke. Disaat aku juga ingin memenangkan hatimu untuku. Disaat satu dari kita hanya ingin mendapatkan kemenangan satu sama lain. Maka keegoisan adalah kerangkeng sempurna untuk apapun yang ada di antara kita berdua. Agar ada satu orang diantara kita yang memenangi kompetisi ini. Agar –

Wajah pucat itu diciumi lembut,"kau seutuhnya menjadi milikku Itachi, hanya milikku."

**.**

**.**

**The Prisoner**

**.**

**.**

Disana, seorang pemuda dengan lahap memakan sisa dango di atas meja. Matanya berkelap sebelum berubah warna menjadi merah. Hal yang tak pernah Itachi – serta kedua orangtua yang dibunuhnya – tahu. Sasuke Uchiha adalah titisan setan, reinkarnasi dari makhluk pembawa kematian. Di sekitarnya - mayat-mayat berlumuran darah bergelimpangan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menari riang layaknya anak-anak." Kau kurang ajar, membiarkan _Nii-san_ pergi bersama orang itu."

Crash, krek.

Lubang besar menganga pada tengkorak kepala. Pemuda autis itu tersenyum riang, polos seperti anak-anak. Katana di tangannya berlumuran darah, ia putar-putar.

"Hihihihi, _nii-san_. Dia membuatmu meninggalkanku. Kalau begitu, aku akan menghancurkannya,"matanya berkilat-kilat, ada kaget, senang, sedih, marah." sehancur-hancurnya. Semua itu… demi _nii-san_." Dan dia kembali tertawa riang.

**FIN**

Gyaaa, apa ini? Huaaaa enggga ngerti sama sekali apa yang di tulis, sama sekali engga ngeh. Di nulis apaan, otak jalan sendiri. Padahal engga ada niat bikin angst tapi kok kaya gini, mana gore pula, ada apasih dengan otak ini? Ya sudahlah, otanjoubi omedeteo Itachi-kun tetap tabah untuk Kyuubi ya. Walau pada nyatanya di canon Itachi udah mati dua kali, tapi Itachi tetap hidup di hati di /apaan lagi ini? Hayoo, tau siapa yang di masukkan sebagai sebagai karakter Sasuke?

Bubye , see ya di lain fic

**Review**?


End file.
